


Watching Pornos With Angels

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just can't get rid of that erection after watching porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Pornos With Angels

"You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes!  And you don't talk about it!  Just turn it off!"  Dean yelled.

Castiel ignored Dean, way too wrapped up in the plight of the babysitter and the pizza man.  He looked down abruptly as he noticed a strange feeling in his groin.

"Oh, now he has a boner!" Dean complained, touching his hand to his forehead in frustration.  Sam just shook his head and laughed, returning to his research.

"I'm not familiar with that term, Dean," Cas murmured as he continued to look at his lap in amazement.

"You know, Cas.  A boner. Hard-on? Stiffy?  Woody?"

Cas looked puzzled.

"An erection, Cas," Sam said without looking up.

Slowly, a look of recognition crossed his face.  "Oh.  Yes, I suppose that's what this is. I didn't realize angels could get them."

"Well you  _are_  in a human vessel.  I imagine it's normal," Sam shrugged indifferently.

Dean shook his head and sighed before returning to his book.

Cas sunk back into the couch, eyes glued to the screen.  The tingling in his lap was maddening. And the twitching!  Every time the babysitter got her rear slapped by the pizza man, it twitched again.  It was fascinating but disconcerting at the same time.

 

Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed.  "I can't work any more tonight.   I need a break.  Beer?" he asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'll take one."

"Cas?"

"Yes please."

Sam retreated to the kitchen and came back with three bottles.  The first he plunked down on the desk in front of Dean.  He sat on the couch next to Cas and handed him the second one.   "Cas, really.  We should find something else to watch.  This is just weird," Sam laughed.

"I... I want to see what happens," Cas stammered.

"Spoiler alert: If he ever gets finished spanking her, they're going to have sex.  Happy now?"  Sam picked up the remote and Cas wrestled if from his hands.  He shot an incredulous look at Dean, who just smiled and shrugged.  Sam gave up and shook his head.  He kicked his feet up on the coffee table and lay his head back on the couch only somewhat watching.  It was even more ridiculous and hokey watching it with someone, he decided.  Frankly, Sam preferred what Dean referred to as 'chick porn' anyway: somewhere between softcore and hardcore but with an emphasis on the romance.  Less cumshots, more kissing.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a faint groan next to him.   He looked over at Cas, who was practically vibrating he was so wound up. "Cas.  Buddy.  I think we need to turn this off and you need to go have some alone time."

"No, Sam," he whined. "I have to see how it ends."

Sam glanced to Dean again.

"You sat there, he's your problem now," Dean smirked.

Sam rubbed his temples.  "At least it's almost over," he mumbled.

The pizza man was jackhammering away now and another groan escaped Cas, louder this time, causing Dean to look up and close his book.  He walked over and flopped down on the couch on the other side of Cas.   Cas paid no attention to him, squirming in his seat.  "Cas," Dean said gruffly, touching his knee. "Seriously.  Go take care of that or something."  Cas just glanced at him then glanced back at the screen just as the babysitter started screaming; he suddenly moaned and jerked, grabbing both of their legs.

Sam bit back a laugh. The movie ended with the inevitable facial shot and some inane joke about 'great service', and Cas's mouth dropped open, in a look of confusion.

"Why did he... in her face?"  Cas asked as he finally sipped his beer.

"I don't get it either, Cas.  Doesn't do anything for me," Sam said.

Dean shrugged.  "I think it's hot."

Sam rolled his eyes.  "You would.  Well Cas, can I change this now?"

Cas nodded.  Sam started flipping through channels.

"Dean," Cas mumbled softly.  "Will this go away?"

"What?"  Dean looked over to see Cas staring intently at his crotch again.  "Ohhh.  Uh, eventually.  I told you, just go to the bathroom and take care of it, Cas. Geez."

Cas frowned in confusion and stared at his lap, willing it to go away.

"Cas, you're not tellin' me you've never... "  Dean made a 'jerking off' motion with his hand, "not once?"

Cas shook his head 'no'.  He stared at his hand, somewhat emulating the motion Dean had just made, looking more confused than ever.

Sam had a hand clamped over his mouth now, and he was glancing up at the ceiling, trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm not sure I understand," Cas mumbled.

Sam reached over and ruffled Cas's hair, "Poor Cas..."  Dean's eyes met Sam's for a brief moment and Sam shook his head.  "I know that look, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what you're thinking."

Dean shrugged.  "I was just going to suggest we help him out."

"Uh, Dean.  I think that's highly inappropriate."

"It's not a big deal.  Besides, I taught  _you_  how to..."

"Dude, we were kids then!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean shrugged again.  "Just sayin', it wouldn't be a big deal."

Sam rolled his eyes.  "And by the way, you're talking about him like he's not even here!  Don't you think that's something you should talk to  _him_  about first anyway?"  Sam laughed.

Cas was just sitting, listening to this conversation intently, still trying to will his erection away.

Dean turned to Cas.   "Would you like me to show you how to get rid of that, Cas?"

Cas nodded enthusiastically.

"See, he's fine with it," Dean smirked.   "Take your pants off and turn toward me."

Cas stood up and did what he was told, turning sideways on the couch to face Dean.

"I... can't believe this is happening right now.  I think I'll leave you two..." Sam started, but was interrupted when Cas suddenly jerked backwards as Dean touched him. "Woah, Cas.  Woah.  You okay there, buddy?"  He put a hand on Cas's shoulder and Cas nodded.

"Yes... just... that was surprisingly pleasurable."

"Cas, I barely even touched you," Dean laughed.  "Holy shit you're wound tight!  Would you like me to stop?"

"No!" Cas exclaimed.

"Okay, so take your hand like this..."  he took Cas's hand and made him gently fondle himself, "make a little fist...little tighter..."

"Show me," Cas insisted.

"Uh... well you're supposed to be learnin' to do this yourself, Cas."

"I'm a visual learner," he insisted.

"'Visual learner', he says," Dean shook his head, laughing.  "Alright, alright.  Here."  He wrapped his hand around Cas's dick and Sam caught him as he jerked back again.

"Cas?"  Sam said, shaking his shoulder, "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes!" Cas panted.

"Okay, but why do you keep pulling back?"

Cas squirmed.  "Just... so intense."

"You're gonna have to sit somewhat still if you want me to do this," Dean laughed.

"I'll try," Cas squeaked, trembling.

"For the record," Sam said, "I'm fairly uncomfortable with this.  But if you're gonna do it, do it fast because he's damn near crawling out of his skin, Dean."

Dean nodded.  "Alright, Cas.  Let's just get you off, huh?  Save the lesson for another day."  Dean wrapped his hand around Cas's dick again and Cas moaned, again jolting back into Sam's shoulder.

"C'mere, Cas," Sam sighed.  He wrapped one arm firmly around Cas's chest and used the other hand to stroke his hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.  Cas was twitching against him, holding tightly onto his arm as Dean started stroking.

"This okay, Cas?" Dean asked softly.

"Mmmm... It's... nice..." Cas gasped.

"Just nice?  Hmm.  Let's try a little faster then."

Cas trembled and moaned now, thrusting his hips against Dean's hand.

Sam just continued to hold him and stroke his hair.  It was totally awkward, but he felt kind of protective of the guy.   He was so naive sometimes,  it was hard not to be.  Cas' threw his head back as he moaned and Sam couldn't help but nuzzle against his neck.  "Shhhh.  It's okay, Cas," he whispered.   Cas had moved Sam's arm so that his fingers just grazed his nipple.  Sam wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but he suddenly brushed his fingers over it before giving it a little pinch and Cas whined happily.  

Dean was beyond amused, watching straight-laced Cas come apart in front of him. And despite wanting no part in it, Sammy was comforting him and practically restraining him as he writhed, which Dean thought was kind of adorable.      _What the hell, he thought.  Let him finish with a bang._ He let go for a second, chuckling a little as Cas whined in disappointment, then wrapped his mouth around Cas's dick.

"Dean!" Cas yelped, which in turn made Sam look.

"Jesus, Dean!" Sam shook his head in disbelief and looked away. 

Dean slid his mouth up and down once, twice, three times before Cas squeaked a faint, "What's...happening?"   Ten seconds later, Cas yelled and he started to come just as violently as he was thrashing.  Somewhere amid the yelling he'd uttered a faint 'help'.

Sam snapped back to attention at that, holding him and murmuring in his ear. "Oh Cas, it's okay.  That's supposed to happen.  Shhhhh."  He pressed a few small kisses against his neck and Cas shivered.   Dean finished him off and Cas started tugging at him, pulling him into a big, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

Dean grinned.  "Didn't expect to get rewarded for that.  Damn, I'm good," he laughed. "Better, Cas?"

Cas looked down at his spent cock and nodded, still unable to speak.  He stood up and quickly slid his pants back on, then snuggled under Sam's arm before pulling Dean in close.  Dean curled up next to him, leaned into Cas's side, and wrapped an arm around his waist.    
  
"I love you guys," Cas sighed.  He leaned his head back to look at Sam and smiled blissfully before giving him a sloppy kiss of his own. "Thank you too," he whispered.

Sam blushed.  "No more porn for you, angel," he laughed.

Dean popped his head up.  "Are you kidding?  I think we should watch more.  It's kind of fun to get him going..." he said as he started kissing Cas's neck.

Sam rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night, but he nudged Cas's head out of the way and sunk into the curve of his neck, kissing the other side while Cas whined and shivered in anticipation.  "You're right.  It is kind of fun."    
  
Dean grinned.  "The night's still young.  There's lots more we could teach him if he wants..."

Cas giggled, sinking deeper into the couch between them, feeling more loved and wanted than he ever had.  


End file.
